


Ride of Choice

by CrackingLamb



Series: One Shot Wonders, A Collection of Junkyard Dog Stories [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, Oral Sex, While on Chems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackingLamb/pseuds/CrackingLamb
Summary: Nora is stir crazy after being shot.  Hancock distracts her the best way he knows how.





	Ride of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Corresponds with 'Chapter 7 - Love and Other Complications' in Junkyard Dogs

_How do I end up like this?_

_Because you don’t think before you act_ , Nate’s voice threaded through her thoughts. She’d almost missed it the last few days. _You’re still a hot mess._

 _I’m getting better about that. Fuck, it hurts to breathe_.

She must have made a noise, a groan or whimper. There was a pinprick in her arm followed by a flooding warmth. Seconds later Nora relaxed, drifting on a cloud of Med-X. When she opened her eyes she could see Hancock’s profile by the light of a lantern. He had a book open against his chest and was tucking the empty syringe out of sight.

“I’ll get addicted,” she murmured as the chem wove a web against the burning, aching pain.

“I already made you something for that,” he said, sitting up in the bed. He lowered the lantern until it was on the floor and tucked a scrap of paper in his book before he closed it and set it too on the floor. He lit a cigarette and for a moment the flip lighter threw back the shadows around his face, highlighting his uneven features but leaving his eyes dark. Of course, his eyes were always dark, filmed as they were in broken and necrotic capillaries until they were totally black. Once upon a time she would have been afraid of eyes like those, would have likened them to something from a horror film, but now…

Now they only filled her with heat, with longing.

 _We were so close_ , she thought. _So close to giving in to it._

 _I have to agree_ , Nate’s ghost sighed in her head. _After all that stuff he told you, and you didn’t push him away…it’s a wonder you didn’t just fuck right there._

 _I wanted to_.

 _Hah!_ Nate’s laugh was derisive, but warm. _Sure you did. That’s why you brought him back here first. Only thinking of your comfortable bed._

_Good thing too, those raiders would have stomped on everything I’ve worked to build here._

_And you got yourself shot over it. Nice work, Nora_.

“I want to get out of bed tomorrow,” she said presently, watching the glow from the end of the cigarette fade in and out as he smoked. She tried to block out the watching ghost of her husband and focused on the living man beside her. Each day it got easier to do. Each day she felt more and more of Nate slipping away. Soon he would only be a memory…for real.

“You already were out of bed. You just about fell over every step you took, remember?”

“That was yesterday. You made me stay here all day. And while I appreciate the clean sheets, I’m tired of just laying here.” She wasn’t quite successful at not preening at the memory of having her hands on him, of making him come with her hands like a teenager. She was forced to admit, there was something heady about reducing a well-known playboy into a helpless pile of goo.

“We’ll see, Vaultsicle.” She heard amusement in his voice, slightly scoffing, slightly impressed at how much she could push herself, slightly exasperated at her stubbornness.

“Still playing doctor?” she teased, only slightly put out. He tended her well, far better than she would have managed on her own, and frankly, she wasn’t wholly at ease with the idea of anyone else seeing her like this.

_Guess I got lucky._

_I’ll say_ , the voice in her head retorted with a snort. _I never made you come apart like that, and certainly never when you were full of stitches._

 _That’s not what I meant. I trust him_.

“Yup.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Lemme think…” he mused, contemplating the glowing end of his smoke. “I am in bed with a nearly naked woman. I have her all to myself for the first time in days. Weeks even. We’re not running from anything bigger than us, we’re not saving anyone’s fucking cat,” and he arched a brow in her direction while she giggled, “we’re also not saving the world or scavving it for all it’s worth…” He took a drag and blew the smoke towards the ceiling. “Yes, Sunshine, I’m enjoying this. The only downside is the fact that you’re in so much pain you can’t properly enjoy it too.”

“It’s not so bad,” she tried to say without hitching her breath over the stabbing ache. He chuckled. In her head, Nate chuckled too, echoing Hancock. It was a touch disconcerting.

“You’re such a liar.”

“It’s true,” she argued, albeit weakly. “I’m getting better.”

“Hmm.”

“I’m going stir crazy stuck in this bed,” she pouted. Hancock stubbed out his cigarette and scooted down the bed so his face was level with hers. She would never tire of looking at his face, the high prominent cheekbones, the still defined arch of his brows even though they were bare. The tilt of his eyes and the warmth that radiated from them when he gazed at her. Even his snubbed nose drew her, made her wonder what it was like to experience the world without a filter.

“Anything I can do, Sunshine?”

“Yeah, you can let me out of it.” She focused on their conversation, well, she tried to. She did want to get out of this bed, she wanted to be on the move again before too much stillness made her think too many things. Made her remember all the things she wasn’t doing, like finding Shaun, like taking down all the crazy monsters – human and otherwise – that populated her world.

 _But you’re also perfectly content to stay right here_ , Nate said clearly in her head. _As long as he’s with you, you want to be right here._

_I can’t help thinking that it’s…wrong…to enjoy it though._

_What do think you have to prove, Nora? That you’re invincible? You know you aren’t_.

Hancock ran his fingers lightly down her throat and over her collarbones, toying with the edge of her tank top, the heel of his hand just barely grazing her breast. She sucked in her breath and held it. His black eyes danced merrily, two lit coals in a craggy face.

“Still want to get out of it?” he asked, his voice husky with lust. Nate was banished under Hancock’s touch. His voice went silent in her head, leaving only a buzz of anticipation that made her bite her lip to keep from moaning.

“No teasing,” she warned. She saw the gleam of his teeth in the low light as he grinned, the lopsided one she loved so much.

“I would never do that.”

“Hancock…”

He swept a hand over her breast and stopped just at her ribcage, not laying any pressure on the healing wounds on her belly. He skipped over the tightly wrapped bandages and let his hand come down on her hip, his thumb slipping under the band of her underwear. His fingers laid flat on her abdomen, below the constricting wrap that was practically holding her together. He was so warm. Between the Med-X and his touch she could barely move, barely breathe. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid his hand across her and down, spanning the space between her hipbones. So close to her center she wanted to scream from his slowness.

“What is it, Sunshine?” he asked, all innocence wrapped up in a crumpled package. She huffed and panted before she could get any words out.

_God, what he can do to me with just a touch!_

“You know very well what I want.”

“You want this?” He cupped her crotch through her underwear, the heat of his hand burning through her. Even knowing he was going to do it she still jumped a little from the shock of it.

“I want more,” she gasped.

 _More and more…I want it all, dammit_.

“So needy,” he whispered, his face just a breath from hers. She whined in the back of her throat and his mouth descended on hers.

She tasted the smoke on his tongue, the Mentats he’d taken earlier and his own leathery spice. Her arms felt leaden and heavy but she was still able to lift them around his neck, holding him close. She hummed as he pressed his hand against her core, his fingers spread between her thighs so she would part them. She arched her hips just slightly, ignoring the pain it caused to tighten her stomach muscles. It was worth it to feel his hand slide across her mons.

“I could eat you up, Vaultsicle,” he whispered. His teeth flashed again the low light as he grinned anew. “But I don’t know if you could take it.”

“Please, John…” she begged. _Please before I just up and die from waiting_ …

“Please, what?”

“Something…anything…”

“Will it make you be a good girl and stay in this bed?”

She breathed out a laugh. “If you’re touching me I’ll stay anywhere.”

Two days ago she’d been shot. At first the pain had been more than she thought she could handle. She’d been shot before, but never in the gut. Every muscle ached, each small movement set off a wave of radiating pain that cut off her breath, made her vision go black. With steady use of stimpaks and Med-X she was recovering, but it was slow. And she knew she was a terrible patient.  She wished stimpaks worked immediately like a magical cure, and he could have pumped her full of them to the point where she was healed, but her body didn't have the caloric stores to burn for that. So she had to do it the old fashioned way. Still none of that mattered when he was touching her.

“Let’s see…” he said, as if to himself, tugging the band of her underwear lower. Inch by inch he pulled them down over her hips, brushing his hand under her butt so they didn’t get stuck there. Cool night air hit her legs as he threw back the covers and sat up, drawing them down over her legs, tortuously slow. “Don’t thrash,” he said. “It will only make you hurt.”

“I won’t,” she promised on a sigh. He’d cupped her ankles in his hands, warming them before sliding his hands up her legs, supporting their weight as he moved them aside to crawl between them. She was spread open before him, she knew he was looking and it made her clench involuntarily. She suppressed a moan, but she couldn’t do anything about the shiver. She felt his breath on her skin as he laughed quietly.

 _Heat and charm and wit and, God, the rough edges of his skin…I’m addicted to_ him _, now_.

He ran a single finger down her center, from pubic bone to clit to her lightly throbbing opening. She was slick and he slid into her easily. She closed her eyes so she could just feel it without distraction.

“I went down to Concord today,” he said conversationally while he fingered her.

“Why…?” she gasped, barely able to hold onto coherent thought.

“Took care of those raiders. You might not want to go there for a few days. I might have made a mess.”

“You…you made a mess…without me…? She tried to sound reproving but didn’t know how successful it was considering she was panting.

“You dirty little thing,” he said, and then he replaced his finger with his tongue. Her body jerked at his touch, but he clamped his hands on her hips, keeping her from moving too much and hurting herself. It still did hurt, but not as much as she had expected. The pain killing chem was doing its job and her body was flooded with endorphins from his expert touch.

 _Endorphins, dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin_ , her brain listed off. _All the pleasure hormones._

 _Aren’t you the scientist?_ Nate said _. Just enjoy it, Nora. Stop analyzing it_.

Hancock laved every fold and dipped into every crevice, slowly and gently building up the pressure within her. He spread her open with his thumbs and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, sharp spikes of pleasure that made her gasp and writhe, and he hummed in his throat, purring almost, vibrating against her. She was shaking, she knew she was shaking and the need was growing until she thought she wouldn’t be able to bear it.

“John…”

“No thrashing, or I’ll stop,” he threatened teasingly, pulling his mouth away and stroking her with his thumbs. She whimpered but stayed still. He held her on the edge for what felt like forever, like she’d hit his Jet and the world had slowed to a crawl.

 _God, what would it be like if I had?_ she wondered.

He slid his longest finger into her as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit and she fell over the edge, a long drawn out moan the only sound she could make as she came. It washed through her like a wave and she rode it until the end. It wasn’t a burst or cataclysm, no…it was just a ceaseless rippling tide that suffused her limbs with tingles and left her limp and wrung out. He brought her down from the orgasmic high with gentle touches, kneading her hips and legs, giving her a final long lick before he pulled away. She lay still and closed her eyes, drifting weightless in her own body.

“There,” he said. “Now maybe you’ll fall asleep and quit complainin' about bein' in bed.”

“What about you?” she murmured. She felt the bed dip as he moved, felt him cover her again with the blankets. When he answered he was by the door.

“Don’t worry about me, Sunshine. I got it covered.”

By the time he got back, Nora was nearly asleep. The Med-X coursed through her, carrying off her pain, while the pleasure of his touch carried off her cares. Hancock curled on his side next to her, stroking her forehead. He pressed a single gentle kiss on her lips and then she was gone, dreamless and content.

 _You're in love with him_ , Nate whispered in those last few seconds of consciousness.

 _I…I think I might be_ …


End file.
